


Space 'Raffe

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, IN SPACE!, Illustrations, Outer Space, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Art of a giraffe. In space. Seriously.This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. It is suitable for all audiences.





	Space 'Raffe

I wanted to see if I could create an image ENTIRELY in Microsoft PowerPoint, so I did. I'm serious. The program isn't just for yer crappy org charts anymore ;)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/503842/503842_original.png)

Yes, it's a giraffe in space.

ALL THA THINGZ IN SPACE!!!!  



End file.
